


Not A Third Wheel

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [638]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: Hi! Can I please request a Wincestiel fic where Sam is down because it's around the time of Jess' death anniversary and he feels like a third wheel in the relationship and Dean and Cas find out and basically shower him with love and cuddles and cuteness. Thank you!





	Not A Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 22, 2015

Sam sighed softly, sitting down in a chair in the main room of the Bunker.

He pulled out an old picture, a little crumpled, a little torn, but the picture was still viewable.

It was one of him and Jess, from all those years ago, one that a friend of Jess’ had taken.

Sam looked at the picture, the smile that Jess had on her face, fingers brushing against the old photo, remembering.

He heard footsteps and Sam pocketed the picture in his wallet, before he saw Cas and Dean walk in, smiles on their faces.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said. “What’s up?”

Sam sighed and gave a soft smile. “Nothing much, really.”

“Sam?” Cas asked, giving Sam a look. “Are you alright?”

“Hmmm? Yeah, I’m fine, Cas.” Sam said, getting up. “I’m going to get something to eat.” Sam turned and walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen, with Cas and Dean watching after him.

When Sam got to the kitchen, he started making a sandwich for him, figuring to make one for Dean too.

He silently put the sandwiches together and went walking back, hearing Dean and Cas laughing about something, chatting and this and that.

Sam came walking in and gave another soft smile, walking over to Dean, and giving him the plate.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said.

“No problem.” Sam said, sitting down. Dean dug in, continue talking to Cas, with Sam chiming in from time to time.

Sam smiled, and nodded along with what Dean and Cas were talking about, before Sam got up, and left without much of a word, not having touched much of his food.

He dropped the plate off at the kitchen, before leaving to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed, and pulling the picture out again.

“Hey, Jess.” He murmured softly. “God, if you could see me now. Never would have guessed that I would find a place like the Bunker. Maybe if you were alive….”

Sam sighed again, looking at Jess’ smiling face.

“…I could have shown you. Do you know what’s even wilder? Angels exist. I’m with one. And my brother. Never thought that would happen either. But I am. Though lately….I don’t know…I’ve been feeling like a bit of a third wheel. Maybe it’s just me. But…I just feel….I don’t know….funny. Like I don’t fit almost.”

“Sam?” Dean asked, suddenly coming up behind Sam.

Sam jumped about a foot in the air, before turning around and seeing Dean and Cas.

“It’s the anniversary of Jess’ death.” Cas said, understanding.

“Do you really feel like you’re a third wheel in this relationship, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Sometimes.” Sam admitted, looking down at his and Jess’ old picture. “But it doesn’t matter.” He shrugged.

“Yes, it does.” Dean said.

The two walked over and sat down on each side of Sam, each with a hand on Sam.

“You are very important to us Sam,” Cas said. “You are in no way a third wheel in this relationship. Everything about you means so much to us.”

“Yeah, Sammy. You’re important. I’m sorry if we’ve made you feel otherwise. That was our fault.”

Dean leaned forward, kissing Sam on the neck. Cas started on the other side, and Sam couldn’t help bearing his neck more under the onslaught of kisses he was receiving.

“There we go.” Dean murmured against the pulse of Sam’s neck. “Sam, we care about you so much. Everything about you is important.”

Dean turned Sam’s face, and kissed him deeply, before he let Cas turn Sam’s face to give him a kiss.

The two lied Sam down, nuzzling against him, and kissing whatever skin they could.

“We love you, Sam.” Cas murmured softly.

“Yeah, we do.” Dean added. His hand softly trailed up Sam’s face, before curling around the nap of Sam’s neck, and kissing him again.

Cas and Dean curled up next to Sam, keeping hands on him the whole time, their lips pressing soft kisses into Sam’s skin.

“Never think of yourself as unimportant or a third wheel in this relationship Sam. You aren’t. You are so, so  important to Dean and I.” Cas murmured softly, looking at Sam.

“And don’t think you have to suffer alone on the day Jess died. I know that has to be hard for you right now. Even after all these years.” Dean said.

Sam nodded, and the two cuddled with Sam, holding the younger Winchester in their arms, giving him soft kisses, until Sam relaxed in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry :(


End file.
